Dystopia
by purplepjs
Summary: After failing to put Redd White away for Mia's murder, Phoenix and his friends deal with a world where Bluecorp has become a global power, plunging life as they knew it into chaos. AU. Phoenix/Maya. Other pairings included.
1. The End Of The World As We Know It

**A/N: A new AU multi-chapter fic! I will try not to abandon this one for years at a time. :P**

* * *

Not many people could claim they were solely responsible for the collapse of civilization.

But Phoenix Wright could.

Every night for the last ten years he'd suffered through the same nightmare. Reliving the moments that had eventually cost millions of lives. He could have put Redd White away. He should have, but he'd been too inexperienced. Too green for Redd White. It would be funny if it wasn't devastating. He'd made mistakes and White had been acquitted. That vile man had walked free. He'd killed Mia, and he'd gotten away with it.

Heartbroken, Mia's kid sister had returned to her village. He hadn't seen her since. He'd shut down the Fey & Co Law Offices, unable to practice again after failing his mentor. He still lived in the apartment above the office, but he'd turned all clients away after that fateful day.

He'd sat back and watched as Bluecorp's power and influence expanded until it was the largest company in the world. Before long, Redd White had overthrown governments, usurped world leaders and now had free reign to do pretty much anything he wished with the entire planet. He owned the police. He disbanded the court system and declared martial law on the streets. The poor lived in chaos while the rich lived safe above it all in their gilded towers. Redd White looked after his rich friends. The rest were inconsequential to him.

Because one man in a blue suit had failed to stand up to him all those years ago, now there was no one who could.

But that didn't stop Phoenix Wright from getting out of bed every morning with a single goal. To destroy the Bluecorp empire. To right his wrong.

White was going to pay for what he had done.

Setting himself up at his computer, he noticed that his adopted daughter Trucy had left him a note and a sandwich.

Trucy had come into his care a few years back after her family was imprisoned by White after their magic show failed to please him. Detective Gumshoe's secret police unit had managed to liberate the small girl, but the rest of the troupe were not so lucky. Her mother was still missing, presumed dead. Her father and Uncle had been murdered in front of her eyes by White's henchmen. Trucy still had nightmares often, but she was a smart and resourceful girl, also committed to taking down White and his regime.

Biting into the sandwich, Phoenix read the note.

"Daddy, gone for supplies with Apollo. I made you a sandwich. Love, Trucy."

Phoenix laughed to himself. Only Trucy would leave a note to tell him there was a sandwich _on top of a sandwich_. He was glad she was with Apollo. He'd keep her safe.

Apollo had come to him not long ago from a sheltered foreign country, looking to study law under Mia Fey, a famous lawyer he had read about in his country's outdated library. Phoenix had the unfortunate task of telling Apollo what had happened to Mia, and at who's hand. The aptly named Apollo Justice had become incensed with a need to revenge his mentor from afar, and pledged to join Phoenix's growing group of rebels.

While their rag tag bunch might not be much of a force against White yet, they were all people he could trust and their numbers were growing. He'd give his life for them and for the cause and knew that they would as well. It was only a matter of time before they toppled White, they just had to keep at it and stay focused.

Phoenix opened his email, deleting spam and junk messages until only items of importance were left.

There was a status report from Gumshoe and his underground police unit that didn't really yield too much new information. They'd been shadowing White's every move for months to map his schedules, watch for holes in security and stay ahead of his plans. Their head of cyber security, Ema Skye, was excellent at turning up information about White's online correspondences and cash movements, which had been invaluable to them so far.

Another email from photographer turned detective Lotta Hart with surveillance photos of shift changes at Bluecorp HQ. Knowing those times and schedules would be useful.

The last email was simply from an "M.E."

Phoenix opened it, scanning the sparsely worded email quickly.

"Rooftop. Old Prosecutors office. 3pm tomorrow."

Phoenix quickly punched the reminder into his phone calendar. It appeared Edgeworth had intel for him.

Miles had never forgiven himself for his role in Redd White's rise to power either, and as a result, any attempts from Phoenix to get his childhood friend to join his cause had been thoroughly rebuked. Edgeworth worked alone, wallowing in his guilt, and he preferred it that way.

The man was unrecognizable from the staunch pompous prosecutor Phoenix had faced that day. An altercation in the streets had left him with a long scar across his right eye, from forehead to mid cheek. His expertly styled coiffure was now pulled back in a ponytail. His signature maroon suits had long ago been traded for more practical military grade gear. Silk vests were swapped for combat vests.

Although he had the means to join the LA rich in their ivory towers, he'd instead funneled everything he owned into the pursuit of taking down Bluecorp. And even though they shared a common goal, Phoenix had been unable to get Edgeworth to come on board with the rest of his group. For now, minimal cooperation and tips would have to be the best he could get. Maybe he'd have more luck getting him to join them if he stopped referring to the former prosecutor as Batworth - LA's very own millionaire vigilante.

Edgeworth didn't seem to find it as amusing as he did.

Checking his watch, Phoenix decided that there was enough time left before Trucy's return to go and visit Larry at the club. He was supposed to have that new tech gear in today, and if he was honest, a little grape juice would hit the spot right now.

* * *

After a fifteen minute walk from the former Fey & Co Law Offices, Phoenix found himself standing in front of the nondescript door that was the entrance of Club Laurice. He pulled a key card from his pocket and scanned the panel next to the door handle. The panel lit up green and Phoenix pocketed the key card once again. With a whirring click, the door opened and he headed inside.

The descending stairs were dark, made of cold concrete. Phoenix wondered idly what this place used to be before Larry turned it into his den of debauchery.

The door at the bottom of the stairs had a thumb print panel for authorization and access. Everyone that came into Club Laurice was vetted and no one got in uninvited. Not just because this was the last place in the city where you could get decent alcohol - but because Larry had also taken up weapons and tech trading to help fund Phoenix's growing rebel operation.

Phoenix placed his thumb on the pad, waiting for the scan. The green light came on, followed by a choppy computer voice.

"Well-come Nick."

Phoenix chuckled to himself. No one but Larry ever called him that.

Walking through the door, he spotted Larry at one of the tables across the room, signing papers that were spread out in front of him, while a busty woman leaned over his shoulder, pointing at something on one of the pages.

Not wanting to interrupt, Phoenix looked around Larry's opulent club. Despite it's owner, the place was a classy joint, reminiscent of a 1920's speakeasy, with art-deco fixings and a beautiful woman rehearsing jazz tunes on stage. Larry had won it from a mobster associate of White's in a poker game around five years ago, after which the man had mysteriously gone missing, never to be seen again. Rumor was that his own henchmen had offed him, tired of years of abuse, especially once his club was gone and he couldn't afford to pay them anymore. It didn't matter, his loss was their gain. Larry's club had been a valuable source of tech, weaponry and information in the last few years and on top of that, it was a pretty cool place to hang out. Trucy had even started doing magic shows here every so often.

"Nick!" Larry cried from across the room. "Fiona," he instructed the busty woman. "Get Nick a grape juice."

She sauntered off towards the bar.

"I thought you were coming tomorrow?" Larry said as Phoenix approached.

Phoenix shook his head. This was Larry's customary greeting when something Phoenix wanted hadn't arrived yet.

"Don't tell me it's not here yet?" Phoenix sighed, pulling up a chair at Larry's table.

"Tonight," Larry confirmed. "We had a hiccup getting it off the truck."

"Getting it off _their_ truck," Phoenix corrected.

Larry shrugged.

"Semantics." he replied. "But I have been informed that it is on its way. And it's in perfect working order."

This particular piece of technology was able to log into Redd White's visual network and disable or change feeds. The fact that Larry had been able to procure this was the biggest score so far. They were going to take it straight to Ema at the Underground Police so she could hook it up to her existing surveillance equipment. Being able to see everywhere in the city, including inside Bluecorp Tower was invaluable. And not only that, being able to see if White could see them was also a big advantage when they were moving about the city. Staying out of his sight would be give them a lot of opportunities they might not have been able to manage before.

"This is such a huge win for us," Phoenix said with a nod, accepting the drink Fiona returned with before she sashayed away again. "White literally won't see us coming."

"True that," Larry agreed, watching his "secretary" leave. Phoenix shook his head. He would bet good money that she wasn't hired for her typing speed.

"Oh, I got an email from Edgeworth." Phoenix mentioned. Larry would probably be interested in hearing about the well being of their mutual friend, after all.

"Still playing the Dark Knight?" Larry asked, rolling his eyes.

"It appears so," Phoenix sighed. "He'll come around."

Larry growled.

"He annoys the shit out of me, Nick. We have to lie, cheat and steal to get ahead of White. meanwhile Buttworth has all the money in the world to help us out yet he doesn't want to join up with us."

Phoenix laughed. Despite his own last name being Buttz, Larry still liked to insult people by adding Butt to their name.

"He thinks it's his fault." Phoenix shrugged.

"What an idiot. Everyone knows it was your fault." Larry teased.

"Fucker." Phoenix laughed, punching Larry in the shoulder across the table. Larry laughed and rubbed his arm.

"What did he want anyway?" Larry asked.

"I have no idea. He wants me to go to the roof of the prosecutors building tomorrow at three." Phoenix replied.

"Jesus Christ." Larry remarked. "He really does think he's fucking Batman."

Phoenix laughed again. Batworth indeed.

"You gonna go?" Larry asked.

"Of course." Phoenix said. "He wouldn't summon me if he didn't have something good."

Larry nodded.

"Be careful though, bro. That part of town is pretty open and has lots of cameras."

"I'll be fine." Phoenix reassured him.

He glanced down at his watch.

"I gotta run, dude. Trucy and Apollo will be back at the office shortly. I want to be there when they get back." Phoenix said, downing the rest of his drink and standing up.

Larry stuck out his hand and Phoenix shook it.

"Catch ya. Hey, tell Trucy Tuesday night's open if she wants it." Larry said.

"Will do." Phoenix nodded. "I'll be back in tomorrow for that tech. Text me if it's late again."

"You got it." Larry said with a nod.

Phoenix left Club Laurice and headed back towards his office. Hopefully Trucy and Apollo hadn't run into any problems.

He found his mind wandering to Edgeworth's cryptic email.

Just what had he uncovered this time?


	2. Rooftop Rendezvous

_"Fuck."_

Phoenix leaned back in his office chair, swearing quietly to himself as he stared at the ceiling.

"Language, Daddy." Trucy scolded, replacing his cold cup of coffee with a fresh one. "I mean, shit. There might be young, impressionable teenagers around."

"Hey..." Phoenix frowned, raising an eyebrow at his chuckling daughter. "That's enough of that. Just because it comes out of my mouth..."

"Doesn't mean I want to hear it from yours..." Trucy rolled her eyes, parroting the end of her father's statement in a singsong tone. "Yeah, yeah, I've heard that one before. You're so fun to tease though, Dad," she finished with a smile.

Perching on the edge of his desk, she cradled the cold cup of coffee she had picked up in her hands.

"What are you swearing about, anyway?" she asked.

Phoenix exhaled.

"I had an audience with his royal highness today," he said, his shoulders slumping.

Trucy nodded, understanding Phoenix's weariness.

"So the great Caped Crusader decided to drop down from on high to gift us some cryptic info, huh?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Phoenix sighed again, furrowing his brow.

He peered down at the purple, comma shaped stone resting in the palm of his hand.

"I wish it was that simple this time, Truce."

* * *

 _Earlier that day_

As requested in the email he'd received the day prior, Phoenix made his way through the unpatrolled back streets and alleys towards the prosecutors office, making sure to dodge the cameras along the way. He easily slipped inside the building, heading for the service elevator and using the key card Edgeworth had given him years ago to send the elevator to the roof. It was a miracle this thing hadn't been deactivated yet. He found himself holding his breath every time he swiped it.

Walking down the short corridor to the roof stairwell, Phoenix was relieved to find the door unlocked. He stepped out onto the rooftop, immediately spotting Edgeworth looking down stoically over the city, one boot clad foot resting on the buildings ledge. A lit cigarette hung idly between his fingers at his side, withering down to nothing as he stared downwards, lost in thought.

So much had changed. Especially him.

Turning as he heard Phoenix's shoes scrape against the concrete, Edgeworth took a final drag of his cigarette before dropping it to the ground and extinguishing it with his boot.

"Wright," he acknowledged casually. Ten years of smoking miraculously hadn't effected his clear, no nonsense tone.

"Edgeworth," Phoenix replied. He smoothed his hair back out of his eyes as a light rain began to fall. "You wanted to see me?"

The words sounded ridiculous coming out of his mouth, like Edgeworth had the power to summon him at will. But the truth of the matter was that he almost did, so rare was their communication these days. Phoenix wouldn't forget their childhood friendship, even if Edgeworth liked to pretend he had.

"Redd White attacked Kurain three weeks ago," Edgeworth said flatly, cutting to the chase.

Phoenix felt his stomach drop. He hadn't heard that name in years.

"But why?" Phoenix frowned. "I don't get it, what threat is Kurain to him?"

Edgeworth pulled out his phone, scrolling through to find something in particular.

"Here, take a look at this," he said, tossing the phone to Phoenix. The message was from someone named Will Powers.

 _"We're close. But we're going to need Wright."_

Phoenix raised his eyebrows. Who was this Will Powers guy? And why did he need him? He shook his head.

"Sorry, but I don't get it," he said, handing the phone back to Edgeworth. "I don't know anyone named Will Powers and would you mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

Edgeworth sighed, still eternally annoyed with Phoenix's impatience.

"Will Powers is Maya Fey's bodyguard," he started.

Phoenix swallowed hard at the mention of her name. Mia's sister.

"I'd been communicating with Will over the past year, since the first attack on Kurain," Edgeworth continued.

"Wait, Kurain has been attacked before?" Phoenix frowned. "Why are you only telling me now?"

"Really?" Edgeworth countered. "Tell me, what would you have done to help? Sat behind your desk and emailed your friends?"

Phoenix narrowed his eyes at Edgeworth's complete disdain for his efforts.

"That's low," Phoenix growled. "We're all doing everything we can."

"Whatever you say. Up until recently, anyway, Kurain has been perfectly capable of taking care of itself," Edgeworth said dismissively.

"Well if I'm so useless, why are you telling me now?" Phoenix huffed, his annoyance seeping into his tone.

"You saw the text," Edgeworth replied simply. "They need you for something."

"What?" Phoenix shouted, throwing his hands in the air in an exasperated manner.

"That I don't know," Edgeworth replied calmly, ignoring Phoenix's emotional outburst. "I haven't been able to contact Will since the last attack. I can only assume that he's dead."

"Shit," Phoenix swore, the weight of the situation bearing down on him. "What about Maya?"

Edgeworth shook his head.

"I have no way of knowing. After the first attack, the remaining mediums managed to cast a protection spell over the site. You can't get in without a magatama."

"A maga-tama?" Phoenix questioned.

"A small, comma shaped bead," Edgeworth explained. "The Fey women are able to charge them with a type of spiritual energy. At the moment, they're also the key to Kurain."

"So how did White get in a second time?" Phoenix asked.

"Powers had a suspicion that Maya's Aunt was planning to sell them out to White. I guess he was right," Edgeworth exhaled.

"So we have no idea why White is so desperate to get rid of them?" Phoenix asked. The rain began to come down a little harder. Edgeworth seemed unfazed.

"No, but if he's insistent, it must be something good," Edgeworth replied.

Phoenix nodded in agreement. This was a lot to take in. Could the Fey's really know something that could break White?

"I need you to go to Kurain and find out what's going on," Edgeworth stated.

"How?" Phoenix shook his head. "I don't have a magatama."

"There's a possibility you might," Edgeworth countered. "Mia Fey used to wear one around her neck. I know you moved into her apartment, if you still have any of her things you might find one among them."

Mia's death had hit Phoenix hard. At the time, he couldn't bring himself to get rid of her trinkets and keepsakes. They were in a box in the back of his closet. He had planned to give them to Maya, but then he'd lost the case and everything had spiraled out of control.

"You've got a lot riding on me being a pack rat," Phoenix sighed, shaking his head.

Edgeworth stared at him for a moment, his knowing smirk proof that he knew his friend's personality type well. He might keep a clean toilet, but Phoenix never threw anything away.

"It's the only play I've got," Edgeworth shrugged finally. "If you don't have a magatama, we'll have to find another way."

"I think I've still got some of her things," Phoenix lied. He knew full well he still had a box full of stuff. "But even if I find this crazy magical stone, I don't think Maya is going to be very happy to see me. I got her sent to prison, remember?"

Edgeworth sighed. He'd had a hand in that too.

"Maybe so, but you also got her out," Edgeworth replied, coolly.

"Not without your help," Phoenix added, hoping the words would ease the guilt that his friend carried far too heavily. The mysterious helper at the prosecutors office that had helped Phoenix get Maya's conviction overturned in the months that followed was far too obvious.

"You weren't supposed to know that was me," Edgeworth said.

"I'm not an idiot," Phoenix replied.

"That's up for debate," Edgeworth quipped.

Phoenix smiled despite the situation. It was almost like old times.

"Go now," Edgeworth said after a small pause. "Text me a picture of a cat if you find the magatama."

"A cat?" Phoenix asked, unable to stop the laughter creeping into his voice.

"It's nondescript. If we're being monitored in any way they can't decipher it," Edgeworth replied.

He paused again.

"Plus, I like cats."

Phoenix couldn't hold back the laughter this time.

"You got it."

Turning to leave, he waved a hand at Edgeworth and headed for the door to the roof.

"Wright," Edgeworth called out.

"If Maya's Aunt sold her out, that means White probably knows you're important to them too. Make sure your family is safe. Get Larry to hide Trucy and Apollo."

Phoenix nodded his thanks. Edgeworth was right. He'd make arrangements with Larry right away.

Heading toward the service elevator, Phoenix found himself deliberately taking deep, calming breaths. The weight on his shoulders suddenly felt heavier than it ever had.

He couldn't shake the feeling that his life was about to change in a big way.


End file.
